U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,911 relates to a luminaire and discloses a modular light emitting diode mounting configuration and includes a light source module having a plurality of pre-packaged light emitting diodes arranged in a serial array.
It could, however, be helpful to provide a luminaire which is easy to produce.